same stuff different day
by fofafie
Summary: same stuff different day right? well only Kagome can say that so calmly and be honest in her current situation as the unofficial assistant of the yondaime Hokage. Kago/Mina Inu/Kushi rating might change AR


**A/N: okay I'm sorry to readers who are waiting on some other story but I was inspired and just couldn't stop my self**

**Disclaimer: if own Inuyasha or Naruto… or both and if I do no one bothered to let me know, I don't own them and to my knowledge never have and probably never will.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Jeez I don't think that bastards ego could get any bigger'_ Kagome thought staring at the one person who had earned her hatred immediately; Danzo.

She looked over at the annoyed and grim yet stoic face of yondaime hokage; Namikaze Minato, who was still recovering from using that shinigami seal, as she Stood to his right and slightly behind his seated position.

he was lucky that she and Inuyasha had been close by the village otherwise she wouldn't have been able to bargain with the shinigami for his life in exchange for some of her power, (apparently purifying spiritual ki is coveted by the shinigami community, who knew?) but it turned out that the amount of negative energy that the hokage had to absorb and channel to actually perform the jutsu correctly was deadly and she had to use a purification treatment every few hours so it wouldn't eat away at him from the inside out.

of course only a few people knew that because if too many people knew that, people might attack him while he's most vulnerable, so she had to stay with him for his treatment and help keep him safe to the best of her ability, which was pretty good being she was resistant to most gen-jutsu and kekkei genkai being it was based on demonic traits and chakra which held demonic properties.

She could usually manage against most nin-jutsu and could either counter it parry it or block it completely using a barrier

so she mostly just had to worry about tai-jutsu and she had become a pretty good fighter, after the umpteenth time of getting captured, she got sick of it and learned quite a lot about hand-to -hand from Sango and Miroku.

She only wished she could use that training on the old, annoying, infuriating, fart in front of her making such suggestions about little Naruto. she could only be glad that Kushina, mother to Naruto and Minato's wife wasn't present at this meeting, she was _sure_ she would have probably attacked the bastard, killing or at least maiming him, as Kagome was tempted to do so herself, right now.

The pompous, arrogant, blood thirsty, and power hungry, Bastard, was just begging for smack down and she would be more than happy to be the one to deliver it. If she could… but she couldn't.

She glared at the old man, he acted unaffected while others around him shivered and Danzo was just going on and on.

'_Naruto is not a danger to Konoha, nor is he a weapon, he is a new born child who was currently with his mother just outside this office' _she thought, she honestly didn't have a problem with the kid at all, he had the Kyuubi sealed in him, big whoopty-freaking- doo, the seal was strong and would hold and he was just a baby, the hokage's at thatand this warmongering, blood thirsty, old coot comes along and starts suggesting that they turn him into some sort of mindless killing, machine or execute him, _Naruto_ a _new born child,_ she could find nothing wrong with the child, well other than he looks like his father's mini-me, it was slightly disconcerting how much they looked alike but that's not a crime, as weird and disconcerting as it was tough she thought it was kind of cute and a little exciting a mini-Minato.

'_that bastard Danzo, he's so self important! If his head got any bigger…"_ suddenly she imagined Danzo's head growing and growing and growing until it was, at least, twenty times his size and he fell over his arms and feet flailing in an attempt to get back up, and she had to hold back a laugh.

she was concentrating so hard on not laughing that she didn't realize she had let go a shockwave of mirth to spread in Minatos office filled with council members, clan heads and other 'important' people. She did how ever notice, the hokage give an odd cough that sounded suspiciously like the ones people use to cover up a laugh, him pressing his lips together tightly and his interlaced hands clenching each other desperately.

As the 'mirth-wave' continued out ward a few council members began to chuckle for what seemed like no reason and then there were few more who joined and somehow the whole office was in full blown laughter. Some people just chuckling (the people too dignified to have any fun or enjoy anything), then there were the people leaning back in their seats heads thrown back just laughing like crazy and the people doubled over in laughter and people who had fallen out of their seats, People leaning against the wall or something for support, people rolling on the floor and pounding it in absolute hilarity and some others were in tears of laughter.

Kagome had her arms reaching over the blonde hokages chair and gripping at the shoulders of his jacket to keep from falling over in her mirth and the yondaime himself had given up on trying to hold back his laughter and if it weren't for the chairs armrests and the desk in front he'd probably be one of the people on the ground he was just leaning over in order to rest his head on his desk and probably pound on it, like his sensei was doing on the floor, but instead, due to Kagomes tight grip on his jacket, Kagome was pulled forward from behind his chair and luckily for both of them Minatos instincts kicked in and he quickly maneuvered her so she landed in his lap, rather than behind him in the chair (which would probably push him out of his seat), or on his desk.

Still gripping his cloths in order not to fall off his lap Kagome continued to giggle hysterically and she couldn't stop, for the life of her she couldn't stop, having so much laughter around her made _her_ laugh.

"wha-what's s-o f-fun- fun-ny!?" Tsunade asked with screaming laughter from her spot leaning against the wall.

"I-I d-don-'t know bu-t w-wha-t ev-er it i-s it's hilarious!" Jiraiya who was now on his back, on the floor and holding his stomach, managed to get out between his loud boisterous bouts of laughter.

Yondaime, laughing harder than he had in a long time, looked down at the young woman in his lap who was giggling uncontrollably, like a kid on a sugar high, in an amusement park. He found it cute. But he didn't have time to think about that as Kushina came in with Naruto and Inuyasha right behind her demanding to know 'what was going on in here?" until she also fell victim to the Hilarity that seemed to have overcome everyone in the room.

It was a good thing she had little Naruto in a baby carrier because she wouldn't have been able to hold onto him with the way she doubled over in laughter and fell to the floor knees buckling under her she was sitting on her knees on the floor doubled over in laughter with little Naruto next to her in the baby carrier letting out his own screaming laughs and Inuyasha rolling on the floor.

Jiraiya and Tsunade exchanged theories on why they were laughing so much (with a bit of difficulty due to said laughter) and they came to the conclusion that some sort of gas had been released into the room and before Kagome could stop or warn him of what could possibly happen, Jiraiya opened the windows one at a time while leaning against the wall to keep from falling again.

And few minutes after the toad sage opened the windows, people just outside the hokage tower started snickering for seemingly no reason and people around them just stared at them like they were crazy, until they themselves began to laugh for no reason.

Soon enough the whole village was in maniacal laughter and it hadn't taken long for Kakashi to appear in the window to warn the Hokage about the possible crisis while cackling like a mad man "ho-kage-Sama! The who-whole vill-age…" and he trailed off still laughing realizing the hokage most likely already noticed being there wasn't a single person in the room who wasn't in a state of hilarity.

"j-join th-the cl-ub kid!" Jiraiya gasped out and Kakashi gave up trying to hold a professional attitude (though he wasn't doing such a great job to begin with) and look noticing that most of the people in the room were probably laughing too hard to notice or care so he ended up leaning against the wall holding his stomach right next to Jiraya who had, once again, taken up residence on the floor.

Minato finally decided they probably weren't going to get much done, with every one unable to stop laughing and it didn't look like it was going to end any time soon and decided that the meeting was over for now and most everyone left out the doors still unable to contain their mirth.

Minato noticed a few stayed, not that he minded but only a few consisting of Kagome still in his lap and still giggling wildly, himself, of course, also still unable to suppress his hysterics, Jiraiya, who had at some point had managed to stand up and lean against the wall, doubled over, still cracking up, then Tsunade, in a similar condition to the previously mentioned sanin, Kushina who had made her way to a seat and who was still giggling like crazy, hunched over in her seat holding her stomach with little Naruto in the baby carrier next to her also giggling, Inuyasha, still on the floor pounding on it, and Kakashi who had taken a seat on the floor leaning his back against the wall snickering like it was going out of style.

The poor hokage didn't know if he should be worried or not, his people were in a frenzy of uncontrollable, hilarity.

"oh, oh my cheeks hurt!" he heard his wife howl out. "than stop laughing!" Inuyasha barked out through his massive amusement Kushina was quick to reply "don't you think I would if I could, Oh, it hurts!"

Inuyasha, knowing there was only one way something like this would happen, took a quick glance at the little miko in the lap of 'Konohas yellow flash' _'what ever happened really got her going!" _

Kagome knew in order for everyone else to stop laughing, she had to but it was a vicious cycle, when people around her laugh, she can't help but join them.

Her diaphragm was aching, her cheeks hurt but stopping seemed impossible right now she took deep breaths to try and calm down only to crack up again _"and to think this all started because that Danzo, bastard was being…well… a bastard"_ it was funny in an ironic way Kagome managed to calm down followed by nearly everyone else, But was still smiling.

they all had to have been laughing for something like half an hour or more _' I'm going to be so sore in the morning but…"_ she looked up from her position in the fourth hokage's lap to see him still grinning and couldn't help but smile at that _"it's nice to see him smile he disserves it, after the attack from Kyuubi, he hasn't had much fun."_

"Minato-Sama?" she asked looking up at him, feeling slightly mischievous.

"Yes?" he asked looking down at the girl still unable to stop smiling like everyone else.

"you should smile and laugh more often! It suits you!" she said with a little giggle "you look so handsome!"

A light blush appeared on his face he chuckled a bit "I see." He didn't know what else to say he's had women chase after him for his looks and strength but Kagome had never really cared what a person looked like or how strong they were so hearing her say that, he couldn't help but feel flattered.

"awww…" Her smile grew wider "it's nice to hear you laugh!" she said shifting in his lap to give him a hug. He couldn't help but chuckle at her antics, the girl had made her life goal to make him smile and laugh as much as possible since she came to Konoha and became his 'unofficial assistant'.

Kushina saw Minato chuckle as the young woman in his lap hugged him and couldn't say she was surprised. she knew they were growing apart a couple, she was always busy her with missions (after the attack they were short handed on shinobi and she had to double her missions) and Minato had a lot of paper work. after the attack, there was a lot to do and Kagome has been like his unofficial assistant and had been spending a lot of time with him. it was only natural that they would become close and due to Kagomes kind nurturing and compassionate nature she would stay with him even when he pulled all nighters and made sure he took care of himself, meaning making him rest when he needed to and eat, even if she had to tie him down and force food down his throat, she had actually walked in on such an occasion.

Kagome had been on top of him, in his chair and was shoving a rice ball in his mouth, forcefully. she had found it hilarious especially when she heard the girls reasons and it was because her husband had said "after this document" for fifteen of said documents. Kagome had gotten sick of it and so instead of insistence, (which hadn't worked) she decided to resort to force. The girl was surprisingly strong and given the right reasons she could be very aggressive both Minato and Inuyasha could vouch for that.

It hadn't taken long for her to notice the Hokages attraction to the girl and she couldn't blame him even if she wanted to. Kagome was an attractive, loving and understanding girl who held vast amounts of determination and a temper when it came to something she felt strongly about and those she cared for that was one of the reasons she was able to trust the girl with Naruto because if someone had bad intentions they wouldn't be able to come within ten feet of the boy without receiving a royal smack down from the young woman.

"Hey you two get a room!" Inuyasha butted-in.

Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha and teasingly asked while opening her arms to him "awww do you want a hug too!?"

Inuyasha blushed "No!" and Inuyasha began running when the girl came at him with clear intentions

Every one watched amused as Kagome chased the half demon intent on giving him a hug.

And if Kushina was being completely honest with herself Minato wasn't the only one who developed an interest in someone else she herself had begun to notice Inuyasha. The young man had proven useful in many cases and Inuyasha having nothing better to do ended up going on missions with Kushina and they had gotten to know each other quite well and before she knew it, she was always looking forward to seeing him and missed him when he wasn't around that was when she realized the situation, she and Minato would always care for one another but it just wasn't the same any more.

She was pulled out of her musings by Kagome calling her name "Kushina-Chan?!" Kagome had a look of concern on her face, she was no longer chasing Inuyasha but seemed to have tackled the boy in a hug.

"I'm sorry what were we talking about?" having been lost in her musings she had missed something.

"what do you think about the sudden 'laugh attack?' as Kagome likes to call it." the fourth hokage asked.

"I'm… not sure, really. it could be pretty much anything."The red head said moving to look out one of the windows at the village.

"I can't say I'm too worried about it." Inuyasha said from his unusual position, trying to pry his long time best friend from him. 

"yeah, I agree, I don't think it caused us any harm In fact just the opposite not only is everybody in a better mood but now that the meeting is over and every one left I don't have to worry about restraining myself from totally throttling or maiming arrogant, self important, out dated, ugly, old farts" Kagome said a bit too cheerfully followed by a giggle, finally deciding to stop teasing Inuyasha and let him go.

"why would you do that Kagome?" Kushina asked turning around to look at said girl while Inuyasha picked himself up from the floor and dusting himself off giving his best friend a suspicious look and the raven haired girl froze _"I can't tell her she'd get sooooo pissed I don't know what she'd do but I know it wouldn't be good!"_ trying to think up an answer for that everyone, but Kushina and Inuyasha who hadn't been at the conference at the time, knew but they also worried about the reaction the two would have.

Thankfully Kagome was quick to think on her feet and said "the bastard Danzo was talking down to me like I was beneath him or something! Would you stand for something like that I certainly won't!" it wasn't exactly a lie he had been talking down to her and that did make her mad, livid actually, although that wasn't the reason she was ready to attack him but they didn't need to know that.

It was starting to get late and everyone was tired mentally emotionally and physically so they headed home except for Kagome the hokage and his wife.

"Kagome?" Kushina asked the girl was who sorting through some of the paper work that had been scattered in all the excitement that day.

"yes?" Kagome replied tilting her head in question.

May I have a moment alone with Minato?" Kushina asked

Kagome gave her a bright smile "of course! But try not to take too long it's almost time for Minatos treatment and we really don't need him coughing up blood, it's not good for him, I'll go make something for you to eat Minato-Sama, do you want anything Kushina-Chan? "Kagome said turning from the Hokage to his wife.

before the red head could answer Minato interrupted "why do you call her 'Kushina-Chan' but refuse to call me "Minato-kun"!" the hokage whined and pouted Kagome knew it was a privilege granted to very few people to see him act like this and she let out a little giggle.

"Because crazy fan-girls won't attack me and bite my head off for speaking in such a friendly manner to Kushina-Chan but I can't say the same about you Hokage-Sama. So do you want anything?" Kagome asked the woman again.

"No, I won't be here long." Kushina replied with a small smile.

"Okay!" she said cheerfully grabbing Inuyasha and dragging out of the office and closing the door.

Kushina watched as Minato watched Kagome with a soft expression and she knew for a fact that he felt more than a friendship for the sweet girl it brought a small smile to her lips even if a little somber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Word will be everywhere soon. I'll have the papers ready by next week." Minato felt tired but smiled at his wife. They smiled at each other and felt two people approach his office.

"come in!" he called out already knowing who it was.

"but why do I got to-" Inuyasha was cut off by his female companion as door opened and they entered.

"because it's only polite, it's honestly not that hard it's not like I'm asking you to do anything big." Kagome sighed annoyed while carrying what looked like a bento.

"I still don't see why-" Inuyasha was cut off again.

"is it really so hard to walk Kushina-Chan home?!" she stage whispered to the half-demon giving him a half hearted glare of annoyance.

Kushina blushed a bit at that.

"Look you're already here and she's already here, so why not go back together?!" Kagome hissed to her friend.

He then looked up to see the red headed Kunoichi and lightly blushed "fine! But at least let me talk to the blonde idiot like I intended to in the first place!" he said which quickly earned him a 'sit'

"show him a little respect Inuyasha!" but before Kagome could continue the formerly mentioned blonde cut her off "what is it Inuyasha?"

He stood up. As entertaining as it was to see Kagome 'sit' the young man he was ready for him and Kushina to leave so he could spend some time alone with Kagome (even if was spent working)

Inuyasha leaned towards the Hokage and began to speak to him in hushed tones, the two women in the room couldn't hear.

Minato's face lost any mirth that had been on it before and turned absolutely serious and some worry began to seep into his features as he shot a quick glance at Kagome and then back to Inuyasha.

When Inuyasha was done he leaned back and said "you got it!" with annoyance settled on his face.

the Hokage glanced at Kagome again and gave a quick nod, yeah he understood although how could he have Known when the young woman never said anything , but then again this was Kagome they were talking about, she _wouldn't_ have said anything.

Inuyasha gave a curt nod in return and turned to Kushina "Okay, let's go." He grabbed her hand and practically dragged her away, closing the door on the way out.

"Okay Minato." Kagome smiled as she gathered her power to her hands and walked around behind him and placed her hands on his back and began purifying the negative energy that was left behind from the shinigami seal.

Minato relaxed. her power was always comfortable and relaxing. It was… Kind? That was the only way he could describe it.

He began to sign more papers again being hokage had its perks but it also came with _a lot_ of paperwork. Kagome had once told him told him she admired his dedication but disapproved of his lack of attention to his own health; it was both endearing and annoying, her worry over him, it was nice to know she cared so much but she was so stubborn about it and had actually knocked him out in order to get him to rest once.

She sent one last wave of purification through him. Satisfied that she had another few hours until she had to do it again, she smiled at the blonde hokage. "all done Minato-Sama!"

"thank you, I feel much better." He smiled back at the girl and then had to wonder about the strange glint that entered her eye.

Kagome smiled and snatched all the papers off his desk except the document he was already signing. And gave him a smirk and moving away so he couldn't reach them she set them down on the floor and said "eat as she slid the bento at the edge of his desk right in front of him.

He sighed and replied "Kagome that meeting earlier took up a lot of my time; I need to get back to work."

"of course Minato-Sama, so hurry up and eat." She said crossing her arms, canting a hip and giving him an expectant look and a smirk.

"Kagome I don't have time for-" he began but was cut off. "Minato-Sama…" she began slowly and dangerously "if you don't eat right now I will set all this paper work on fire!" she hissed at the man while pointing at the stack of paper next to her then pulling a lighter out of her pocket and lighting it, in a taunting manner.

he stared at the girl that was holding his paper work hostage, trying to figure out if she was serious. He knew Kagome would do nearly anything to make him eat and take care of himself, but wasn't absolutely sure if she would go so far as to ruin his work but was he really willing to chance it? No.

"… fine, but don't distract me from my work afterwards." He said feeling annoyed and proud of her, she had successfully blackmailed him… sort of.

She grinned at him giving him a big grin and chirped out "okay!" she said moving over to take a seat on the edge of his desk simply being quite.

Minato just stared at the paper work in front of him unable to focus whether she knew it or not she was distracting him.

He looked up at the girl who had a satisfied grin on her face he honestly didn't understand _"why didn't she tell me?"_ he wondered silently _"well duh, because she wouldn't want me to worry… that was an insanely stupid question"_ he glanced up at her again before looking down at the paper work again trying to focus on it and failing miserably. _"Kagome is _that_ kid of girl. The one who won't say anything if Something's wrong because she doesn't want to trouble others."_

He had noticed Kagome coming into his office a little bit late some times and looking like she picked a fight with some sort of wind jutsu or something.

Minato sighed thinking about it, at first he thought it was bed head or a result of rushing to get to the tower on time but now… with what Inuyasha said… Minato mentally kicked himself.

He kept on thinking about all those times she came in looking like a mess it was so obvious but he hadn't had a clue,_ hell he lived in the same house with the girl _and he had been _completely clueless_!

"_Inuyasha had noticed so… why didn't I"_ he knew Inuyasha wasn't exactly the 'sharpest kunai in the set' but he somehow noticed…

He looked back at Kagome again who had moved to gaze out the window he saw how the moon of the now night time sky seemed to give her a little glow.

She turned to look at Minato only to see him watching her "is something wrong Minato-sama?" she tilted her head slightly.

"huh? Oh, yeah, I think I'm done for today." He said standing up and stretching.

"Okay!" Kagome sang out "let's go home then!" she then grabbed his hand and began to drag him away before he could change his mind and try to go back to work.

Minato wanted to laugh as Kagome practically manhandled him away from the tower Kagome never ceased to amaze him despite her size she was exceptionally strong but it was her size and usually gentle and cheerful disposition that always had him forgetting such a thing.

They finally reached the house and Kagome continued to drag him inside she finally let him go spun around to look at him and said "I'm going to get ready for bed, I'll treating you again in four hours, until then, good night, Minato-Sama."

"Good night, Kagome-chan." He said as he headed to the nursery where he could sense both Kushina and Naruto's chakra signatures.

Kushina was sitting in a rocking chair with little Naruto in her arms when she sensed him at the door and turned worried eyes on the blonde man "Inuyasha told me…"

It took him a second to register what she was talking about but he caught up.

"Oh…" he didn't really know what to say. What was there _to_ say?

"I don't understand, why didn't she tell us…?" Minato knew Kushina was just as troubled as he was Kushina had made friends with Kagome and they had become really close really fast and it wasn't surprising in the least, Kagome is easy to like.

"I'm assuming that she didn't want to worry us…" Minato sighed leaning against the wall, closing his eyes and letting his head drop a bit while shaking it.

"I'm worried, I'll walk her to the tower when I can but there will be times that both me and Inuyasha will be busy so…"

"Yeah, we'll have to figure something out or somehow get her to say something about it. If she doesn't say anything then I'm given no means to intervene. I'm _Hokage_; I can do something to make them stop. But only if Kagome tells me and describes it as an attack or _at least_ as harassment but that's the limit… I can help people but I need some sort of report from them." Minato had to fight to keep his voice down as to keep from waking his son.

"who would have thought Kagome was getting attacked." Kushina said caressing little Narutos face with the back of one her index finger.

Although Kushina spoke in even tones Minato could feel the absolute _rage_ just under the surface.

After Inuyasha had told her, her blood began to boil. The girls were jealous that Kagome was spending so much time with Minato. He was a prodigy, strong, powerful, attractive and Hokage and girls wanted him and they didn't like Kagome spending so much time with him and of course Kagome being… well… being Kagome would refuse to fight back or tell anyone she was having trouble.

"Kushina-" Minato began but was cut off.

"It just _pisses me off, Minato!"_ she yelled at her husband just not knowing what to do with herself she quickly looked back down at Naruto in her arms and sighed in relief that she hadn't woken him.

"Your Hokage aren't you and you know now, right? You should be able to do _something._"

Both the Minato and Kushina turned to the new voice that just joined the conversation and found an irritated Inuyasha.

"There are limits to the power of the Hokage; if Kagome herself doesn't make some sort of complaint, it's not considered a priority and my power as Hokage is useless." Minato said and began muttering about 'stupid laws and politics' and 'moronic limitations'

"yeah… well… Kagome hardly ever complains about her own problems you know that!" Inuyasha yelled at the blonde and Kushina gave the dog eared man a hard whack on the head "_be quiet_ Naruto is sleeping." She hissed at Inuyasha.

Minato watched the two and turned back to the problem at hand "Yes I know that and you know that and so does Kushina but the council elders don't and knowing them, they won't care." he sighed trying to think of a way to trick his little 'almost assistant' into telling him.

Just the words attack, assault or harassment, would do the trick but in order for it to work she has to say it, out loud (or on paper), to him. But for now at this point in time his hands were tied.

They'd all work on it tomorrow.


End file.
